12 Awkward Days
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Status: Hiatus
1. Patrick in the Nude

**Silver Horror: Another story, another day starring with the versions of 12 days of Christmas except it's an awkward version of it… I don't own them all from Capcom or 12 Days of Christmas!**

**Sonia and Luna: WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE GEO NAKED INSTEAD OF PATRICK? (Angered)**

**Silver Horror: I wouldn't dare do that because his mom and dad would get me if I did this…**

**Cancer: Why can you make Sonia in the nude?**

**Silver Horror: Are you a pervert? I wouldn't dare do something stupid like that; she would have my head if I did that…**

**Sonia: (Give him a glare) don't you dare do that again…**

* * *

_12 Awkward Days_

_On the first day of Awkward day, that strangest to me…_

_Patrick in the nude_

Patrick is going straight to school naked causing a lot of car crashes, people shrieked, parents or grandparents shielding their children's eyes, and nosebleed. Geo come out of his house as Luna, Bud, and Zack waiting for him outside. Bud said, "Hello Paused seeing Patrick naked WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?" "GEO no matter what you do, don't come out of the house, don't come out!" warned Luna using her book bag covered it. "WHY LUNA the first thing you force me to do is to come to school and now you don't want to come out of the house!" yelled Geo out of the window. Omega said coming out of the transer seeing Pat in the nude, "I think one of your friends wearing a birthday suit."

"Uh!" said Geo take a looked outside and saw Pat naked. Geo nosebleed and fainted, Luna said, "GEO! Thanks a lot Pat, you make Geo fainted!" Zack shield his own eyes and Bud remain disturbed at the time trying to get into his happiness. Solo come straight to them and when he saw Pat he end up nosebleed, he fainted. "You are doing it again, you are curse! YOU are curse!" said Bud holding out a cross in front of Pat. "I am not curse, its just yesterday someone stole all of my clothes," said Patrick nervous. "Hello kids where is that!" said Bob coming up to them and when he saw Patrick, "OH MY! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME KID? YOU ARE NAKED!"

Patrick didn't know what to say, but didn't noticed people were snapping pictures at him so they can post it on the internet. Bob shield Pat from the people as he said, "There is nothing to see here, more on!" Patrick said walking off, "I am going to school than."

Patrick skateboard to the school leaving Bob to go after waving his jacket around, he said going after him, "YOU ARE STILL NAKED!" "I don't care child predictor who goes after Geo all the time!" said Patrick ignoring him and everyone disturbed. "I am not a child predictor!" yelled Bob still after him, but end up being grab by Hope. "Shame on you going after my son and that boy!" she said cracking her knuckles along with the parents with weapons and they end up beating him up.

Gemini laughed at the background on their Edge Ridge EM Road seeing Bob Cooper suffered more than he expected. "This is how you do this prank, where do you put all the clothes?" said Spider who is sitting on the EM Road eating a dark chocolate bar. "We burned them and put some clothes to sell on Ebay," said Gemini laughing. "That is just WRONG for what you did," said Spider giving him a glare.

Luna and Zack went after Patrick along with Bud carrying Solo and Geo who remained unconscious. Luna said to Zack, "It's a good thing that Sonia is not here today because she will freak out when she sees him in the nude." Zack said, "I hope this is not going into the news…"

Meanwhile in Sonia's beach house, Lyra watch TV with Cancer and she said, "SONIA, SONIA LOOKED ITS PATRICK!" "Uh!" said Sonia coming out of the bathroom and saw Pat naked, "WHA!" Sonia said in her mind imagining Geo naked, "God I wish Geo is naked." "I wish Omega can show off his muscles," said Lyra imagining Omega showing off his muscles carrying her around leaving Ophiuca and other females jealous.

"God I wish you were naked Sonia!" said Cancer in his mind…

_Chapter 1 ended…_

* * *

**Gemini B: That is interesting, but we finally made 123,022,232 zennies!**

**Silver Horror: Taking the money I will take that!**

**Gemini W: Hey we were about to buy a private mansion…**

**Gemini B: Surrounded by sexy women! (Drooling)**

**Silver Horror: Ophiuca is behind you…**

**Queen Ophiuca: You are so going down Gemini Spark! (Carrying a sludge hammer)**

**Gemini Spark: (being chase at the scene)**

**Silver Horror: I hope you enjoy and sorry for making it worst for all of you… Apologizing Read and the Review please to get Gemini out of trouble…**


	2. Gemini being Chick Magnet

**Silver Horror: Second Chapter up with Cancer doing an innocent prank on the Gemini.**

**Gemini: WHAT! (In shocked)**

**Cancer: You will see… (Innocent)**

**Gemini: Glared at Cancer**

**Cygnus: She doesn't own none of us only Capcom does.**

* * *

_Second Awkward Day, That is funny to me…_

_Gemini being Chick Magnet_

Gemini Spark remain hiding the basement surviving on rats, road kill, garbage, and girl scout cookies. Gemini W disturbed on his dinner plate seeing a road kill of a dog and looked up to his half eating a dead rat, "Why are eating road kill again?" "Stopped your complaining!" said B putting BBQ sauce on his road kill and expired mustard eating down. W is disturbed and he said, "We been hiding in the basement for weeks now, could we just get a simple dinner from the outside world?" "And get ass being chase by that snake NO WAY!" said B aggressive and W covered his mouth. "Chew with your mouth close," said W disgusted and eating the cookie, "She wouldn't noticed us outside if we are wearing cloaks."

"HEY THAT THE LAST COOKIE GIVE IT BACK!" said B tackled him and they both fight off for the last cookie until the door opened. "Waah its her again hide!" said Gemini B freaking out, he jumped off the garbage. "We should have order pizza with the money that we got on E-bay," said W remain on the ground eating a cookie calmly.

"Well, I am not the one who spend it on the cloak!" argued B, W calmly went inside the garbage, "HEY GET YOUR FOOT OFF MY CROTCH!" "Get your hand off my face!" yelled W. They both have a fight and the garbage can fall down. Cancer is right in front of them sitting on the chair holding two trays of pizzas and he said disturbed, "Are you two making out?"

"NO!" said B blushes. "AH you are lying, it sound like you were moaning in the garbage and why do you smell like in the sewer?" said Cancer covered his nose. "We don't smell!" said B getting out of the garbage raising up his armpit, "See!" "Put it down, put it down!" said W holding B's arms down. "Hey if you guys want to take a shower, you can used this special body soap liquid!"

Cancer throw a "TAG" Body soap to Gemini W who catch it and he said leaving two plates on the table going back upstairs, "You two don't FEEL each others with it because we have only one bathroom!" "Why the heck we want to feel each others?" said B aggressive leaving W blushes at the scene. "Because you two are separated!" said Cygnus from the kitchen wearing a pink apron making dinner. "Oh!" said Gemini B embarrassed. W grabbed the TAG bath soap and went the closest shower, "But I am going first!" "DAMMIT!" said B going after his half.

After hours, they both argued and fight over a simple bath showers. They didn't know that Cancer is giggled at the background, Cygnus said giving him the glare, "What are you laughing about?" "They are in for it now!" said Cancer, "Its not an ordinary soap, but it's that TAG soap that attract a lot of women no one if they hide!" "you didn't," said Cygnus glare, but pet him on the head, "This is going to be interesting." Later they both got out of the bathroom in their alien form and transformed back into their EM human form. "This is kind of good for once," said B satisfy, "Except for the part when W!"

W hit him in the head with his left arm and he said giving him a glare, "Don't you dare say that!" "Ouch!" said B in pain as they went back into the basement. "Do you got the tape?" said Cancer. "Yes!" said Cygnus holding out a camcorder. B said noticed the smell from the body, "God why Cancer has to pay those smelly perfume from the stinking mall? I smell like a girl in here." "Well, I found it is more comfortable and smell sweet!" said W smelling his own armpit, "Besides its give us!" "Oh dear god," said B turning away, "Stopped smelling yourself W!" "Why it's addictive," said W as he turn off the light.

"Hello boys!" said a female voice. "Did you say something W, you sound girly than usual?" said B awkward. "Since when your eyes are red and why do I feel your hand touching my butt?" said W blushes. "Dude we are not gay!" said B barked at W. Someone turned on the light and it is Queen Ophiuca, they turn seeing her happily waving. They both scream and ran dashes out of basement with full speed. "How did she know we here?" said B. "I don't know, but this odd smell is attracting a lot of women lately!" said W noticed behind him seeing a lot of girls and women going after him. "DAMMIT CANCER!" B cursed as the Benny Hill song started to play, "KEEP RUNNING!"

They both run all over town and try to disguises that didn't work, Q.O. said with hearts on her eyes, "COME BACK MY SWEET GEMINI!" "OH BEEP!" said B and W as they are being chased continually and meanwhile while they were being tape Cancer and Cygnus laughed on the couch. They were both tired, but remained hiding in garbage areas where no one cannot found them. B said, "Disguise wouldn't work, running is making us tired attracting more women than we expected and we need something to get this smell out." "We can!" W said. "OH HELL NO!" yelled B in angered, "We are not doing THAT!" "Well, not THAT we can just throw ourselves in the mud," said W apathetic.

"Oh!" said B dumfounded. "I know where you are?" said Queen Ophiuca giggled at the background with Lyra holding a ropes. "OK time to pulse out!" said B and W, they both pulse out as Patrick.

Patrick calmly get out of the garbage can and the girls are still around him. "Poor thing he digging for food we should help him," said one of the girls and they shower him with food that they can buy leaving Gemini on the EM wave running to find mud. Ophiuca, Lyra, and along with female like viruses remain their tail. "Where to found the mud?" said B said looking around. "I don't know, but THERE?" said W pointed to the mud with dead fishes. "Here we go!" said B as they both jump from the road dive down into the mud along with the others on their tail. Gemini come out of the muddy swamp with the smell gone and Lyra said in shocked, "Ew why are we in the mud?"

Lyra and the female viruses got out of the mud swamp, they remain in the mud. B said, "Hey W?" "Yeah?" said W. "I think its kind of comfortable of having a mud bath right now," said B. "Oh boys!" said Queen Ophiuca covered in mudding grabbed them both by the neck. "OH DEAR GOD NO!" said B and W screaming in terror.

Three days have pass in the house, Cancer and Cygnus laughed. Cancer said, "This is so cool… we are glad that we tape it." "Indeed!" said Cygnus laughed until the door slam opened. Gemini B with lip stick marks all over his body and covered in mud along with Gemini W come up to them in angered. "Its time we have a talk about what are we going to do you Cancer!" said B cracking his knuckles. W remain silent sitting down on the couch eating popcorn as B grabbed Cygnus and Cancer by the neck started to beat the living crap out of them. W turned off the lights and closed the door, all you can heard is Cygnus and Cancer screaming in pain.

_End of the chapter 2… (Gemini Spark Evil laugh at the background)_

* * *

**Gemini B: Something that I do enjoy beating people up…**

**Gemini W: and most of all being entertain!**

**Gemini B: …leave review before I come after you!**

**Cancer and Cygnus: (Tied to the chair) back to back Help us!**


	3. BOB being chase by the ANGRY MOB!

**Sorry it takes so long with the other chapters and I do not own them all only Capcom does. The next chapter is somewhat disturbing…

* * *

**

_On third day of awkwardness the best day to me BOB being chase by the ANGRY MOB! _

Geo is being chase by Bob and he said, "Why is he chasing me all of the sudden?" "Maybe he is a child predictor?" said Bud looking back hearing him cursing along with Luna on his shoulder and Zack being carry by Solo. "I don't think I feel safe in town anymore, we didn't do anything wrong," said Sonia running around side with Geo, "besides someone should do a remix on Benny Hill song, it is starting to become an old school knock-out…"

"Come on Sonia we are not in the mood for your Simon Cornell mode," said Rey scolding at her along with Patrick who is right ahead of them. "Well, we have no chose, but to go to AMAKEN!" said Patrick along with Solo who agrees.

The children run away from the cop, but they try obstacles to outsmart the cop even used the Nude Poster of Geo's mom. It attracts many men, but not the main cop Bob Copper and they were getting tired of him chasing them. "We need a pain fast," said Ophiuca staring at the children, "To help them…"

"Well, I heard we can add him on America Most Wanted list of Child Predator," said Cygnus with a strange ideal. "What you watch that," said Gemini B surprised. "Well, besides the humans have a way of justice and keep predictors off the treat," said Gemini W, "We learn from the humans by watch this show only air on Saturday…"

"Do you really think that HE IS REALLY A CHILD PREDICTOR?" yelled Omega in angered. Everyone give him the blank glare and Omega look at Bob Copper in a strange way, he turn to the others who are staring at him. "If it that or having your partner being kidnapped again," said Lyra turn away, "Or worst…"

Omega imagine what Geo is going to do to him and he is pretty disturb. He turn to them shaken in fear, "He is a child predicator!" "Take long to answer it, lets go get some help!" said Taurus left. They all left, Omega went on Hope's TV and Hope throw a pillow.

She said in angry, "OMEGA!" "Now it is not the time, your child is in danger because THERE IS A CHILD PREDICTOR ON THE LOSE!" said Omega sending an E-mail to Hope and than to America's Most Wanted. "Child Predictor!" said Hope in shock, "My poor Geo!" She grab a chainsaw and dash out of the room. She said, "I AM COMING MY SON!"

Mr. And Ms. Platz come out of their mansion carrying a mallet and axe. The neighbors got out of the houses along with the others, Hope noticed Aaron wearing a Viking armor and she said disturbed, "What are you wearing?" "No time must save the children from Child Predicator!" said Aaron dashes along with the neighbors.

On the EM Road, the FM-ians didn't say a word and Omega said as he turn to him, "They have reaction all of the sudden from a simple prank, NOW they look an angry mod going after the witch…" FM-ians turn seeing the EM beings and the viruses join in the mod, Omega put his hand on the face and he said regret, "This is going to be a bad…" "Agree," said Ophiuca relief. "But he get what he deserve," said Cygnus, "You don't him to go after you too…" "Well, I am guessing it wouldn't hurt," said Omega sighed, "to keep him away for a while."

At the end of the road, Geo and the gang back away into the wall in fear and Bob laughed like he was insane. "I finally caught you Megaman and his friends!" said Bob coming close to them. "Dude he is acting like he drunk!" said Bud disturbed. "He will hear this from my lawyer if he dares lay a hand on me!" said Luna angered. Rey cracking his knuckles said, "Bring it on Old MAN!"

"BOB COPPER!" yelled a voice, he turned to see an angry mod behind him. "Leave our children alone!" yelled Hope in angered. "Wow your mom got a chainsaw!" said Bud blushes, "She is so HOT!"

"You three have a crush with Geo's mom disgusting!" said Luna angered. "Well she is hot!" said Rey with hearts in his eyes. "I never seen her so angry in my life!" said Geo surprised. Then they saw Aaron wearing Viking clothes and they were disturb. "AAH my eyes they burn!" said Zack shielding his own eyes. Rey burst out laughing and he teasing, "He wearing a skirt!" "That's a kilt Rey!" said Patrick sighed. Luna and Sonia hide behind Geo, Solo chuckled a little, and Hope said disturbed, "You know Aaron you should wearing skirt!" "Not now Hope!"

The mob chase Bob everywhere around town on land, ocean, and air when he reach to entrance of Raccoon City. Everyone stop right in front of him and they turn back left home. "What with them stop chasing me?" said Bob in his mind. He is too stupid enough to realize that he was grab by the zombies and drag into Raccoon City.

Meanwhile on Edge Ridge, Geo wondered, "I wonder how the mob started?" "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing!" said Bud eating his third ice cream. Zack sighed, "Could it be one of them were suspicious about Bob Copper being call a child predictor?" "Well, that is something you do not see everyday?" said Mega chuckle a little, "Look on the bright side, there is no Bob Copper…"

"Your right!" said Geo relief, "But he is annoying… WAIT, did you have something to do with this Mega?" "Uh why did you ask?" said Mega nervous. "Well, I been doing some of my research and discover something is not right!" said Luna seeing Ophiuca getting nervous as well. "Well, did you do something?" said Sonia.

"The cat is out of the bag!" said Mega chuckled, "Ok, we are getting kind of tired of Bob Copper going you every single day, he is more like child predictor than usually." Lyra added, "He always go after you, but now he is going after everyone and we do not want to risk lose you all, or be experimented by the MIB… If it wasn't for us, you will end up being question by the government…"

"So we sent an e-mail to your parents and America's Most Wanted that Bob Copper is one of the child predictors!" said Cygnus serious, "Besides I did not want Tom to get involve with at all."

"No wonder that we been getting so many stuff from America Most Wanted," said Pat noticing a lot of e-mails. "Hey, but I wonder who is going to be the new leader of the Satellite Polices!" A vehicle come out from the North stopping next to Geo's house, Geo give a big gulp and they were going to prepare for what might be happen next.

A blonde/brown hair Caucasian man come out of the car who is at the age of 31-year-old man with the height of 178 cm, and weight is 155. He wearing a navy shirt with a brown leather jacket, black jeans, white socks, and black shoes. He said in his mind, "So this is Hope Stelar's home." "Hello mister are you a new Satellite Commander?" said Geo with hands folded into his chest.

"Well, no, I am Leon Scott Kennedy one of Hope's secret admirer and a retired secret agent from the government plus a new Satellite Police," he said introducing himself. "THE LEON KENNEDY FROM RESIDENT EVIL 4 GAME!" yelled Bud in shock.

"I do not talk that much," said Leon taking out the visualizer from his pocket and put it on. "You have the same one like me!" said Geo suspicious. Leon could see Mega gulping in fear with the FM-ians and Lyra said shrieking with Ophiuca, "Ohmygod, ohmygod! Its Leon Scott Kennedy the star of the movie!" "I do not think these aliens are dangerous at all," said Leon as he put back the visualizer back into his pocket, "Well, its nice to meet you…"

Hope come out wearing a red strapped dress and black sandals, Geo gasped in shock seeing his mom in a dress and Bud starting to drool. Rey drooling and nudge Geo, he said, "Geo, your mom is hot!" Geo blushes continually and she said to Leon, "Hello Kennedy are you ready?" "yes, I am!" said Leon as they both went into the car. Hope said, "Geo I will not be home, I will home late…" "I thought you like Tom!" yelled Geo in angered. "Well, something come up and he is not my type!" said Hope as the car drove off.

"Holy Crap its Ky Kisuke!" said Luna pointing to blond wearing a Holy Order uniform coming out of the limousine. "It appears he is a new commander of Satellite Polices," said Mega as he come out of his Star Carrier, "He seem to be not a bad guy at all…" "Devil!" said Ky staring at Mega. "Oh crap!" said Mega and the boys as he starting to dash, as Ky chase him. Geo sighed, "that what you get Mega…"

Geo and the gang ignore Mega and went into the house while the others like Lyra and Ophiuca continue to stare at Ky. "Wow he is more better than Gemini!" said Cygnus spoke out, "Even better than Tom, I sure that he will be my future partner…"

"Geez, go suck someone's banana!" said Gemini B putting up the finger and Gemini W stick his tongue out.

The chase continue all night, Mega scream out, "Someone get this insane guy away from me!"

_End of Chapter 3_

**

* * *

I do not own Resident Evil, Megaman Star Force, or Guilty Gear only their owners do. **

**If you have any suggestion, you can just add it into the review ok!**


End file.
